Bed-ridden patients in hospitals, board and care homes, and convalescent homes require periodic cleansing and grooming. The inability of such patients to move to a bathroom facility for this purpose has dictated the need for a highly stable, mobile and efficient self-contained hygiene cabinet containing the necessary cold and hot water sources and a shampoo bowl or basin for this purpose. In addition, mobile units of this type should be designed for easy operation by a semi-skilled nurse's aide or the like with a minimum of training. Also, the cabinet should be highly serviceable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,742; 3,013,280; 3,192,537; 3,416,517; and 3,894,546 disclose various types of shampoo apparatus that fail to meet the above, briefly described desiderata.